ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
News Archive
The News Archive holds Updates announced on Ghostbusters Wiki front page. Newest news first. *12/23/2010: A few changes are taking place over the next few days. First, the tag is being removed from all articles and will only remain on Wiki main (here). Second, all articles that are sub-articles are being renamed to work as such. Third, the front page will also get a few changes with a new icon/avatar menu for important characters at the top. I also want to wish everyone out there a happy Holidays! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *12/07/2010: Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime is a new video game by Atari that is coming out on Xbox 360(Xbox LIVE Arcade), PlayStation Network, and Windows PC Download at Atari.com in the Spring of 2011. It is official! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC) *11/13/2010: Wikia (including Ghostbusters Wiki) seem to be having issues login in today in firefox. It will however work in Google chrome. I have wrote Wikia about both this login issue and again with the Collector Wiki Ad issue. I can't do much of anything. Not happy camper here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) *11/12/2010: Today Mrmichaelt has been upgraded to Sysop Administrator. The wiki has four wiki admins which is enough. Please give your support to all. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) *11/02/2010: There is a debate over a new category organizing system for what was called "Ghosts" here. When need input on this! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *10/28/2010:Yesterday it became official that Zakor1138 is now set up as a Sysop Administrator. The Wiki is now back to three Administrators. Also, a new wiki has opened for jokers in here called "Un-Ghostbusters Wiki". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) *10/08/2010:Beetlejuice Wiki Is officially started. Check it out! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *10/08/2010: Officially today the wiki hit 1500 articles with "Spectral Cleaning Maid" which is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *09/29/2010: Officially Ghostbusters Wiki is image wise ready. Formatting issues will be resolved within the next few weeks. The following need to be changed and are the new official rules for Ghostbusters Wiki: *All Galleries are to be converted to have images displayed at 125 size and no bigger. *All Infobox images are to be no more than 225 size. *All images that are put freely on a page unless otherwise noted need to be 175 size. *All tables must be 660 or less size. All this will make sense October 6, 2010 so you know. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) *09/25/2010: Ok, since we plan on sticking it out, we're looking at getting ready for the new look to impact this wiki. Here is a image I had made to put on the side bars (here), and here is the new logo under the size limits (here). Comments on these designs can be left on my talk page. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *09/14/2010: Important Beyond Belief! Everyone needs to go to the Big Deal Thread(Merger) thread, and read and reply. I need either your support or what your issues are with the merger. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *08/28/2010: After much thought, I have decided to once more post that this wiki is seeking a Sysop. This Wiki is growing, and much change is coming our way, via Wikia so I may need a bit more help than normal. I am asking for 2 months experience at Ghostbusters Wiki and at least 50 edits. There are some new editors that have recently started editing here, and if anything this is a push to show we are always open to new people here. Wiki's only grow if the Admins lets them. The seeds are planted, now all that can be done is wait. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) *08/20/2010: Today or sometime the last few days Wikia has put Share buttons on all articles. This is a good thing and I hope editors will share they hard work at they respective social networks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *08/06/2010: This Wiki now has the Achievements (through badges). This system allows editors these reward badges for editing. There will be so far a total of 40 possible badges, though some are bit on the tough side. Note to all the editors edits before 08/05/2010 did not count into this. Anyways the badges at this wiki will have the "collect each Ghost" theme. Many badges have images not used on the wiki anywhere else. Anyways have fun. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *07/07/2010: We're showing up on spotlight spots right now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *06/04/2010: New Goals/bench marks- The first thing is getting the Stubs under control here. Hoping for a number around 50 instead of the 146 that currently the wiki is at. To get a article out of the "Stub" status, it needs to be over 320 bytes. (bytes info can be found in the history of an article) Many stubs are articles about writers for the cartoon series. Second, to those that are reading the comics in the past or current, your edits on comic articles would be helpful. It is a important part of any franchise and we have been weak in that department. The wiki needs articles on the comics, and the characters in the comics. Third, Ghostbusters Wiki should get to a health 1,500 articles by September. Lets make it happen!Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *04/30/2010: Ghostbusters Wiki is seeking a new admin to help out building the overall wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *04/01/2010: Recently I found the site Replacementdocs which offers pdf's of video game booklets. Interestingly, the game Ghostbusters Sega booklet was there, and almost all the ghosts are given names in it, which means we're going to change all the names on the website to reflect the names in the booklet. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *03/17/2010: Officially today the wiki hit 1000 articles with SonofSamhain's "Lizardo" which is from RGB's Episode Attack of the B-Movie Monsters. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) *03/11/2010: I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on a possible Ghost Database, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) *03/01/2010: Officially a new wiki is being opened for fanon, which is Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki. All that are interested in it should go there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *02/09/2010: After many complaints about the change in wiki skin to dark red back in November and the lack of strong editing since then, I have switched the colors back to classic white. I deem that the color skin was too distracting to editors and so that is officially why the skin was changed. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *12/09/2009: Ok all, Lets set a goal to get to 1000 articles before 2010. We have 874 articles, but thats only 126 articles away! The video game articles seriously need to be started so I'm betting if we focus on that section heavy we're get to 1000. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 22:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *On January 26 2010 the The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 2 will be released on its own. It will be available a week earlier than that at Walmart, but at a higher price then on official release day. 2009 *10/05/2009: If you haven't seen Zombieland, you really should as Bill Murray cameos in it and its plain awesome! Really go see it!Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 11:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *08/29/2009: Recently a question was asked on wikianswers about how to make a proton pack. This brings this wiki into another subject matter not addressed yet..... is this site going to have a section on fan made props? So here is the deal, if you want this section on this wiki you'll have to let me know your interest (write me on my Talk Page) and help build it. Devilmanozzy 11:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) *07/19/2009: As of today SonofSamhain is a Sysop Administrator. That brings this wiki to three mods. This wiki is seeking one more mod that would exclusively edit the Ghostbusters: The Video Game section of the site. The Ideal candidate would already know basic info on the Ghostbusters films, and have edited on other video game wikis. Devilmanozzy 15:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) *07/13/2009: This Wiki now has a Chatroom if you want to talk. (Ghostbusters wiki Chatroom) *07/02/2009: As of today Liberal Noob is a Sysop Administrator. That means he a moderator. Congrats! *06/09/2009: Officially its out that the Xbox 360 edition of Ghostbusters: The Video Game is going to be region free. That means if you live in the PAL region you can buy the NA version of the game and play it with no problems. *06/05/2009: A page has been started to address issues with Ghostbusters: The Video Game in the way of getting stuck in a area or to share solutions and for bragging what version of the game a user has. All users welcome to comment on the (Project Page). *06/04/2009: Ok everyone, this wiki is looking to be on Spotlight again around June 16th. The Stubs need to be knocked down, and focus needs to be on Ghostbusters: The Video Game, as that is why the spotlight is happening in the first place. Devilmanozzy *05/30/2009: Ghostbusters Official Website run by Sony is now updated and includes pictures from the movies, a message board, and a list of official merchandise being offered this summer. The interface of the website is outstanding. *05/29/2009: Sony Picture's campaign Ghostbusters Is Hiring launched allowing people to upload videos of themselves applying for a Ghostbusters job in a sweepstakes to appear at Comic Con 2010. *05/20/2009: The Wiki has reached over 500 articles! Awesome! *05/08/2009: Important News! All versions to be published by Atari in NA on June 16th in the US (For all but PSP). Sony has confirmed that it is now releasing the game on June 19th in Europe (for PS3, and PS2) with rest to follow in the fall(PSP, Xbox 360, Wii, DS). To read more about this change, go to Ghostbusters: The Video Game Article. *05/05/2009: The Wiki is looking to being spotlighted again in June, but there needs to be more focus on Ghostbusters: The Video Game and related content. The wiki should be developed in the Video Game area, as many new fans will be coming here looking for info on the game. Devilmanozzy *Reminder: Ghostbusters: The Video Game and Ghostbusters Blu-Ray are coming out on June 16th in the US and June 19th in Europe. *04/13/2009: The Slimer! episodes are going to be going up this week, and next week the start of screencaps for Episodes for The Real Ghostbusters. Probably do the first 13 episodes to begin with. I think 12 screencaps per episode should cover them, however let me know if you feel episodes should have more or less. Devilmanozzy *On March 31 The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 1 will be released on its own. *03/09/2009: There is going to be a lot of Episode pages going up for both The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. Please wait until the page is started by me before editing and adding, so the formatting is done. Other than that, I want to thank everybody for the support for Ghostbusters Wiki, and like always, if you are looking to do something that isn't yet happening here, let me know, and I'll get it going for you. Ghostbusters Wiki is for the Editors and Viewers, not just for the Mod. Devilmanozzy 04:30, 9 March 2009 (UTC) *02/28/2009: At 1 am Eastern Standard Time Ghostbusters Wiki Spotlights have been appearing at many wikis. *02/12/2009: This Wiki is now on the list to be Spotlighted(those banners at the bottom of pages). *02/04/2009: It was revealed at Toys New International that Mattel is setting to release Ghostbuster toys related to the films and the animated series! Link to Article End of Log Category:Community